Le Menteur
by Mikipeach
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et de ficlets en tout genre sur les différents mensonges faits ou dits par notre Dieu du Mensonge dans son existence.
1. Débris

**Disclaimers: **Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga et toute la ronde d'Asgardiens et de terriens appartiennent soit à l'univers **Marvel** soit à la **mythologie nordique**. Ma seule rétribution sont vos reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises).

_**Rating : **_**K+ **(mais possibilité d'un** T** parfois)

**_Résumé :_** Drabbles et Ficlets en tout genre (humour, tragédie, famille...) autour de Loki.

Loki m'obsède...Loki me fascine...Loki m'inspire et du coup je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire un OS sur le Dieu du Mensonge...OS qui bizarrement n'a pas été abouti à sa fin car lorsque j'ai écrit la première partie (ici présente) je me suis rendue compte que j'avais l'opportunité de creuser en long, en large et en travers la personnalité de notre cher Loki. Du coup d'un OS vous avez finalement échoué sur le début d'un recueil de drabbles et de ficlets.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Sur-ce bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Débris**_

* * *

.

La première fois qu'il avait menti c'était à Odin pour protéger Thor des conséquences de sa bêtise. Le Père de Toute Chose avait posé son unique œil sur sa progéniture, ordonnant de sa voix profonde de savoir qui était responsable du buste brisé d'Ymir qui jonchait le sol en des milliers d'éclats scintillants. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en entendant le jeune Loki balbutier d'une voix hésitante que c'était de sa faute.

L'enfant avait baissé la tête honteux, lui qui avait toujours été discret, sage et respectueux envers les grandes personnes. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui en faisant ses devoirs, en écoutant leurs conseils, en ne commettant jamais d'infractions contrairement à Thor qui aimait défier le monde avec l'inconscience de l'enfance. Lui, qui avait toujours été si réservé et calme, venait de lâcher dans le hall un mensonge à son père.

Il avait attendu le cœur battant, une larme de sueur roulant le long de son échine et la peur engourdissant ses membres de bambin…mais pas le moindre reproche n'avait franchi les lèvres d'Odin. Pas la moindre parole rassurante et consolatrice ne vint apaiser son âme d'enfant effrayée alors qu'il levait un regard inquiet vers le roi des Neuf Royaumes. Empreint d'une étrange lassitude, l'iris sombre d'Odin s'était posée sur Loki alors que sa main effleurait dans un geste fuyant de tendresse la chevelure noire de son fils.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Et il était parti, laissant seul un Loki qui n'entendit pas les remerciements de son grand frère et se contenta d'observer les débris de marbre sur les dalles ocres du palais.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà un petit drabble de 300 mots.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je réussi à ne pas rendre Loki trop OOC ? Tout avis positif ou négatif sera le bienvenue et ne pourra m'aider qu'à m'améliorer ou à me motiver pour continuer l'écriture de ce recueil sur notre Dieu du Mensonge préféré.

N'hésitez pas à mettre cette fic dans vos alerts ou à suivre ma page facebook (Mikipeach) pour avoir des informations sur mes fanfics en courts ou en projet.

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^


	2. Frères

Et voici un nouveau drabble autour de la relation fraternelle entre Thor et Loki et un petit mensonge qui définit leur relation depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit.

Un grand merci à _Eä_,_ Abby_ et _Naima _pour leur review qui m'ont fait très très plaisir. Merci aussi à _Eä_ et _Naima_ pour leur ajout en favori ainsi qu'à _SkyA_ pour son ajout en alert de ce Recueil.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Frères**_

* * *

.

—Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

—Ma faute ?

—Oui je te l'avais dit et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu devais venir après et-

—Tu étais en difficulté ! Si j'étais pas venu tu aurais fait quoi hein ?!

—Je m'en sortais très bien ! Et maintenant tu as tout gâché alors qu'on avait une chance de réussir !

—Tu aurais pu être blessé !

—Oui et maintenant grâce à ta brillante aide j'ai un poignet brisé, cracha Loki en bousculant de toute la force de ses bras son frère.

Colère. Rancœur. Fureur. Et les mots résonnèrent soudain entre les deux enfants qui faisaient entendre leurs cris dans le jardin ouest du palais.

—Je te hais Thor !

—Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

—Et moi je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, hurla Loki en partant d'un pas furieux.

_(Vingt minutes plus tard)_

—Loki ?

—Humpf !

—Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Les iris vertes s'arrachèrent à la contemplation de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers le sourire désolé de Thor. Bras croisés et moue contrariée, Loki garda pendant un temps le silence. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement.

—Bien sûr.

* * *

.

.

Yeah ! 200 mots tout rond.

Les disputes enfantines...quel dommage qu'elles changent avec le temps.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage et rendez-vous au prochain "chapitre" qui sera posté dimanche matin !

Merci de m'avoir lu :D


	3. Chevelure

Et un petit drabble sur une des malices de Loki pour changer.

Un grand merci à mes trois fidèles lectrices (et les seules ?) _Naima_, _Abby_ et_ Eä_.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira et que Loki sera toujours fidèle à lui-même (c'est qu'il est dur à faire celui-là !)

.

* * *

_**Chevelure**_

* * *

.

—Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

—Sif ! Calme toi !

—Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Lâche-moi Thor, hurla Sif alors que des larmes brulantes de rage roulaient le long de ses joues.

Thor resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la future déesse de la Guerre, collant un peu plus son dos svelte contre son torse puissant. Les mains de l'adolescente s'agitaient dans le vide, tentant de griffer l'air à défaut de pouvoir saisir le visage animé d'un grand sourire insultant du jeune Loki.

—Tu es décidément très en beauté aujourd'hui Sif, lança avec insolence la voix du plus jeune fils d'Odin son sourire devenant plus large en voyant la colère de l'asgardienne redoubler.

—La ferme chien ! Je te hais tu m'entends ? Je te hais et j'espère que les Nornes et même Hela te le ferons payer !

—Peut-être bien, concéda Loki avec une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux verts. Il n'empêche que les cheveux courts te vont beaucoup mieux.

Non elle était laide. Horrible avec son visage rouge de colère et de chagrin et ses fourches blondes chatouillant ses tempes.

Et avec un sourire victorieux Loki partit.

La chevelure blonde de Sif comme trophée entre ses mains.

* * *

.

.

Et oui avant Sif avait une chevelure blonde qui fut coupée par notre cher Loki (source Marvel). Je vais très certainement développer les origines et les conséquences de cet acte pour notre brave Loki.  
Le mensonge de Loki dans ce drabble est bien sûr autour de la beauté de Sif...j'espère que cela se voit et que je ne suis pas partie trop loin.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (bon ou mauvais). Je ne mords pas rassurez vous :D

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Différences

Me revoilà ! Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai écrit pas moins de six drabbles et ficlets depuis la dernière fois du coup j'ai largement de quoi à vous publier des drabbles durant la semaine de manière régulière.

Un grand merci à _Arkady_ et _Eä_ pour leur review et l'ajout en favori et en follow de cette histoire par _Arkady_ :D

Sur-ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

.

* * *

_**Différences**_

* * *

.

Il y avait quelque chose d'imperceptible. Un soupçon de différence qui enveloppait sa personne. Et aux portes de l'adolescence ces particularités n'en étaient devenues que plus fortes. La carrure musclée et râblée de Thor venait toujours se heurter à la silhouette longiligne et maigrichonne du jeune Loki. Le contraste entre les frères n'en était que plus saisissant lorsqu'ils se tenaient côte à côte. Des yeux verts malicieux et réservés face à des yeux bleus guerriers et arrogants. Une chevelure semblable aux plumes des deux corbeaux d'Odin s'opposant à un éclat blond. Un visage anguleux animé d'un sourire moqueur, farceur ou intelligent alors qu'un visage carré éclatant de fougue, d'orgueil et d'insouciance riait aux éclats devant une malice de son jeune frère.

Personne ne doutait de l'amitié fraternelle liant Thor et Loki Odinson. Serviteurs et membres de la cour gardaient toujours en travers de la gorge certaines des frasques des jeunes princes dont ils avaient eu le malheur d'être victimes. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une ombre, un murmure, un voile à la frontière de l'invisible qui suivaient toujours les pas de Loki à travers les dédales d'Asgard.

_« Il est bien grand pour son âge. »_

_« Tu n'aimes pas la guerre ? Mais par les Nornes serais-tu une femme ?! »_

_« Sors de tes grimoires poussiéreux et viens manier l'épée comme un vrai prince. »_

_« La magie ? N'est-ce pas une discipline réservée aux femmes ? »_

Il feignait d'ignorer les murmures entourant sa personne, cette différence étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Parfois ses lèvres le brûlaient sous l'effet de violentes questions qui oppressait son cœur. Mais les paroles rassurantes de sa mère, les accolades d'un Thor au visage mangé par les taches de rousseur, se métamorphosant un peu plus chaque jour, et les regards apaisants et calmes d'Odin finissaient toujours par réduire ses doutes au silence. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

— C'est parce que tu es différent dans l'harmonie d'Asgard que les gens parlent, susurrait parfois Amora entre deux sortilèges et un de leurs mauvais tours, pour se délecter de la force de ses mots.

—Tais-toi maudite Enchanteresse, répliquait d'un ton menaçant le jeune prince à son alliée et adversaire de toujours. Son maigre repère lorsque Thor allait se délecter du chant des armes en compagnie de Sif et du jeune Trio Palatins.

Non il n'était pas différent. Il était juste particulier….unique mais en aucun cas différent.

Ou un monstre.

* * *

.

.

400 mots wouhou j'étais inspirée.

Amora l'Enchanteresse est une des plus puissantes magiciennes d'Asgard et une super-vilaine qui s'associa souvent avec Loki tout en gardant une certaine rivalité avec ce dernier. En plus j'ai choisi de m'inspirer de la relation qu'ils ont dans le dessin animé _Thor : Tales of Asgard_. Donc voiloù voiloù :3

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'oubliez pas que vos reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont ma plus grande récompense pour m'aider à m'améliorer, me motiver et surtout me faire sourire.

Le prochain OS sera posté jeudi soir et sera un retour à l'enfance de notre bon Loki.

A bientôt.


	5. Orage

Et voilà un nouveau drabble autour de la relation entre Frigga et Loki (ah comme j'aime cette relation et comme j'aime Frigga !)

Un grand merci à _Naima_ et _Eä_ pour leur review et un grand merci à _Dora Malena_ et_ fan-de-carlisle-cullen_ pour leur ajout en alert de ce recueil.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

.

* * *

_**Orage**_

* * *

.

Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, dessinant des ombres chimériques entre les colonnes ocres et le dédale des couloirs du palais. Le fracas du tonnerre résonne dans des roulements gutturaux assourdissant. Une ombre se glisse entre les appartements royaux. Resserrant son châle contre sa poitrine, Frigga marche d'un pas pressé, son cœur rongé par une inquiétude maternelle. Sa lourde tresse blonde tombe sur son épaule alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de la chambre et se penche pour regarder par l'entrebâillement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Une forme est terrée sous les couvertures, frissonnant dans des sanglots qui ne trompent pas la Déesse du Mariage. Elle pénètre dans la chambre et s'assoie près de son fils. Sa main effleure avec tendresse son dos, faisant sursauter dans un glapissement enroué le petit dernier de la fratrie Odinson.

—Loki, chuchote Frigga.

Silence.

L'enfant se terre un peu plus, un sentiment de honte étreignant sa gorge. Nouveau grondement et nouveau sanglot apeuré.

—Loki tu as peur de l'orage, murmure Frigga en enlevant la couverture, découvrant la tête échevelée et rougi par les larmes de son plus jeune fils.

Reniflement.

—Non, gémit Loki en tentant vainement de réfréner ses larmes.

Non il n'a pas peur. Il ne doit pas avoir peur. Il voudrait que sa mère et son père soient fiers de lui. Il aimerait pouvoir rire aux éclats en voyant les éclairs strier le ciel d'Asgard ou être englué dans un sommeil profond alors que la foudre frappe avec rage. Comme Thor. Son menton tremble, ses doigts se crispent sur les draps alors qu'il balbutie un nouveau mensonge pour se donner du courage.

—Je…Je n'ai pas peur.

Mais le rugissement furieux de l'orage brise sa vaillance alors que dans un cri apeuré Loki se réfugie contre sa mère. Entourant de ses bras maigrichon la taille de Frigga et enfouissant sa tête dans ses jupons. Le silence perdure dans la pièce uniquement troublé par les sanglots effrayés de Loki.

Doucement, tendrement, délicatement Frigga prend son fils et le pose sur ses genoux, entourant ses bras autour du corps de son fils. Ils restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Mère et fils lovés l'un contre l'autre alors que la pluie frappe avec force, dans un rythme frénétique, les ruelles d'Asgard.

Frigga essuie le visage de son fils, embrasse son front, le berce en fredonnant une comptine.

Loki renifle, refoule ses larmes.

Il n'a pas peur.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà. J'avoue cette peur de l'orage et des éclairs m'est venue en revoyant Avengers et l'inquiétude de Loki en entendant les éclairs. Le prochain chapitre sortira samedi. En attendant n'hésitez pas à ajouter ce recueil dans vos alerts et à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt :D


	6. Sigyn

Et voilà le nouveau drabble de la semaine ! Cette fois-ci j'aborde un autre pan de la mythologie Nordique et de l'Univers Marvel sur notre cher Loki, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant.

Un grand merci à _Naima_, _Arkady, Eä_ et ma chère _Nanou_ (aka_ Dustyreader_) pour leurs charmantes reviews et un grand merci à _papatte_ pour son ajout en alert ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent en anonyme ce recueil.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Sigyn**_

* * *

.

—Elle est grassouillette.

—Elle aime la magie.

—Elle est fade et gauche.

—Je la trouve gentille moi.

—Elle est surtout quelconque oui, répliqua d'un ton moqueur Amora.

—En tout cas elle est plus sympathique que ses sœurs Idunn et Lofn, répondit dans un haussement d'épaule Loki - dessinant dans les airs des arabesques de magie avec nonchalance.

—Ah oui. Une idiote inutile est toujours plus intéressante qu'une prétentieuse et une frivole.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je passe du temps avec elle de toute façon Amora ?

Un rictus déforma les lèvres pulpeuses de l'adolescente alors qu'elle se pencha vers le jeune prince d'Asgard. Sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse effleurant les genoux de Loki. Les iris vertes du fils d'Odin contemplèrent impassibles la beauté de la jeune Enchanteresse. Si jeune et déjà belle et désirable. Si jeune et déjà une sournoise qui prenait plaisir à modifier par la magie son corps pour atteindre la perfection physique et faire tomber dans ses filets les victimes de ses ambitions.

Une fourbe tout comme lui.

—Mais parce que tu mérites mieux. Parce que t'entourer d'une petite magicienne si fade et niaise ne t'apportera rien Loki. Ce n'est pas en t'encombrant de chose inutile que tu arriveras à éveiller l'intérêt de ton père, susurra Amora au creux de l'oreille du jeune frère de Thor.

Silence. Un rictus moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Loki.

—Cela te gêne tant que ça de voir qu'elle m'est utile et dévouée alors que toi, malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'arrives toujours pas à séduire Thor qui n'a d'yeux que pour Sif ?

L'Enchanteresse se recula brusquement, comme piquée au vif alors que ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

—Prends garde Loki. Ne tiens pas compte de mes conseils si ça te chante mais n'oublie pas qu'avoir Sigyn comme amie est-

—Elle n'est pas mon amie, rectifia Loki irrité. Elle n'est qu'un divertissement...une aide. Rien de plus.

Sigyn. Fruit étrange de la relation entre la Déesse de la Beauté, Freya, et le roi des Nains, Iwaldi.

Sigyn. Elève de Frigga.

Sigyn. Des rondeurs et des boucles d'un blond cendré terne.

Sigyn. Un sourire et des yeux pétillants.

Sigyn. Un regard doux et un cœur loyal envers son entourage.

Et un jeune Loki dont elle s'était rapprochée sans que l'on comprenne les origines de cette surprenante amitié.

Elle n'était qu'une douce et amusante demoiselle pour le futur Dieu du Mensonge. Une simple relation pour se changer les idées quand Thor l'abandonnait pour la compagnie de Sif et le Trio Palatins ou quand Amora le délaissait pour préparer de mauvais tours.

Il n'y avait pas d'amitié entre eux.

Se mentir à soi-même par fierté avait toujours été rassurant.

* * *

.

.

**Dans la mythologie Nordique et Marvel**, Sigyn est la Déesse de la Fidélité et l'épouse de Loki.

**Dans Marvel** elle est la fille d'Iwaldi (roi des Nains de Nidavellir) et de Freya (déesse de la fidélité et veuve du frère d'Odin). Avec cette relation hors mariage, Freya eut facilement huit filles dont Sigyn.

**Dans Marvel**, Sigyn est considérée comme une magicienne. J'ai choisi d'en faire une élève de Frigga.

**Dans Marvel**, Amora aime séduire les hommes pour assouvir ses ambitions et parmi tous ceux qu'elle tente de séduire (Skurge, Heimdall, Hercule ou Loki) sa proie préférée reste Thor.

En outre si vous avez aimé ce drabble et si j'ai éveillé votre intérêt autour de la relation Sigyn/Loki sachez que je travaille sur une fanfiction autour de ces deux-là alors restez attentifs :D

Le prochain drabble/ficlet arrivera lundi ou mardi. Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez que vos reviews sont ma seule récompense.

Enjoy !


	7. Farce

Pas de drabble aujourd'hui mais une ficlet qui se reconcentre sur l'histoire de la chevelure de Sif. L'intrigue de ce mensonge se déroule quelques temps après le drabble _Chevelure_.

Un grand merci à _Eä_, _Arkady_, _papatte_ et_ Nanou_ pour leur review, en espérant que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Farce**_

* * *

.

—Loki ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Avec un soupir, le prince s'arracha à la lecture de son grimoire. Abandonnant son étude sur la guerre entre les elfes noirs et les Asgardiens. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur l'enluminure frissonnante sur le parchemin avant de refermer dans un murmure sourd le livre et de lever ses yeux verts en direction de la silhouette furieuse de Thor.

—Que me vaut le plaisir de cette interruption mon frère, demanda avec un certain ennui Loki.

Thor ne lui répondit pas. Choisissant la force plutôt que les mots. Ses mains saisirent le col de Loki, le soulevant sans difficulté pour rapprocher son visage du sien. La chaise tomba dans un bruit sourd sur les dalles de la bibliothèque alors que les doigts de Loki s'agrippaient au bois de la table pour éviter de rencontre le front fraternel palpitant de colère du jeune guerrier.

—Pourquoi, gronda le blond.

—Pourquoi quoi ?

—Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

—Pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite Thor. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes, répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Pourquoi as-tu coupé les cheveux de Sif, s'emporta Thor.

—Par envie, répliqua effrontément – un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres fines – le jeune fils d'Odin.

Thor n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient et la fougue de la jeunesse n'avait fait qu'exacerber cette absence de qualité qu'avait toujours posséder son jeune frère. Ce fut pourquoi il donna sans hésiter un coup de poing sur la joue de Loki qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur.

Thor se positionna au-dessus de son jeune frère, lui empêchant toute forme de retraite et saisit de nouveau le col de Loki – celui-ci songea vaguement qu'à force de l'agripper sans ménagement ainsi il allait déchirer sa chemise.

—Par envie…par envie ?! Tu te moques de moi ! Comment as-tu pu faire subir une telle humiliation à Sif ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres, gardant le silence, serrant les dents et les poings. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement parce que Sif était de tous les amis de Thor celle qui méprisait le plus Loki. Celle qui offrait toujours un regard supérieur au jeune magicien parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la subtilité de l'art de la guerre. Parce qu'elle se glorifiait d'être loyale et honnête alors qu'elle se moquait ouvertement et crachait sur la ruse et la magie de Loki. Parce qu'elle était celle qui accaparait toutes les pensées de Thor et lui volait son frère sans la moindre considération des peines du jeune Odinson. Parce qu'elle prenait plaisir à le blesser, à lui rappeler qu'il avait raison de parfois sentir son cœur se serrer d'envie envers son frère. Parce qu'il n'était pas Thor.

Parce que quoiqu'il fasse jamais il ne serait l'égal de Thor. Jamais son père ne le regarderait avec fierté lutter dans une arène d'entraînement en rapportant victoires sur victoires dans un rire arrogant. Jamais les jeunes guerriers ne lui feraient spontanément confiance car il n'avait jamais utilisé la force brute, parce qu'il aimait esquisser des stratégies plutôt que de foncer dans la bataille dans un rugissement de guerre, parce qu'il n'avait ni la carrure ni la force de Thor. Jamais Amora, Sif et Loreleï ne se disputeraient ses faveurs parce qu'il n'était rien comparait au charme de Thor.

Parce que cette chevelure d'or lui rappelait la couleur onyx de sa chevelure et sa différence. Parce que voir le visage ravagé de douleur de Sif et sa chevelure courte et fourchue furent la plus belle victoire de Loki envers tous ceux qui le méprisaient dans une indifférence moqueuse ou froide.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Loki ?

Pour exister. Pour me venger. Pour qu'on me regarde.

—Je voulais m'amuser un peu, répondit avec un haussement d'épaules Loki avant d'ajouter dans un sourire joueur. Pour lui faire une farce.

Silence. Les deux frères se regardèrent. Iris bleus et iris vertes se défiant dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Puis Thor lâcha son frère, laissant la tête de Loki tomber contre les dalles dans un choc sourd qui arracha une grimace à son cadet.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa voix résonna alors que Loki se relevait lentement, frottant l'arrière de sa tête qui l'élançait.

—Je vais demander à père qu'il t'envoie à Nidavellir voir les nains pour leur demander qu'ils fabriquent une nouvelle chevelure à Sif. Je t'accompagnerais si tu le veux mais je veux que tu répares ce que tu as fait.

Puis il partit, laissant l'écho de sa voix calme et froide peser comme un avertissement sur les épaules de Loki.

Juste une farce.

* * *

.

.

Tuduuuuum !

**Dans Marvel** Loreleï est la soeur d'Amora, une magicienne tout comme elle et une séductrice tout comme elle (en plus d'être sa rivale). Et dans l'imbroglio qu'est l'univers des comics il faut juste retenir que Loreleï a bien tenté de charmer Thor et s'est souvent amusée à le séduire pour servir les "plaisanteries" de Loki envers son frère (quel humour ce gars) mais des deux frères son coeur a toujours appartenu à ce bon vieux Loki...qui n'en a absolument rien faire d'elle (à part l'utiliser pour ses plans...et passer du bon temps avec elle) (j'adore les comics).

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** Nidavellir est le monde des Nains.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé écrire cette ficlet à tel point que j'hésite à continuer à aborder des drabbles autour de la chevelure de Sif pour l'approfondir dans ma prochaine fanfic. Vos avis ?

J'espère que Loki et Thor sont plus ou moins fidèles à eux-mêmes et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (bonne ou mauvaise) vous savez bien que je les aime, les chéris et qu'elles sont toute ma fortune :D

Le prochain drabble sortira mercredi ou jeudi.

A bientôt !


	8. Jamais

Et hop ! Huitième drabble sur notre cher Loki.

Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuses _Eä_ et _Llyanou,_ et je suis contente ce recueil vient de dépasser les 1000 vues donc à vous lecteurs anonymes et de l'ombre merci de me lire ^^

Sur-ce voici le nouveau drabble qui aborde un aspect plus noir et torturé de la personnalité de Loki.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Jamais**_

* * *

.

C'est un soir d'été où les lumières scintillent et embrasent les magnifiques architectures d'Asgard, où les musiques et les rires résonnent dans une parfaite harmonie, où les danses et les mets s'enchainent dans l'ivresse de la fête. C'est en l'honneur d'une victoire d'Odin et des valeureuses Valkyries qui ont remporté la bataille incertaine…mais il s'en moque. La fierté qu'il ressent pour son père s'est estompée au profit d'une escapade nocturne en compagnie d'Elle.

Ils rient en trébuchant sur les marches, gravissant l'escalier en colimaçon pour atteindre le sommet de la tour aux corbeaux. Elle leur est défendue mais ils s'en moquent. Ils accélèrent le cœur fébrile, les rayons de la lune éclairant leur ombre fugitive au détour d'une fenêtre. Ils admirent la vue, dominant tout Asgard, se sentant ivre de liberté en cet instant. Ils crient, rient, s'enjoignent de se taire avant de laisser des rires étouffés s'échapper de leurs lèvres.

Puis elle se tourne vers lui, au détour d'une confidence. Son visage rond, ses boucles blond cendré tombant sur ses épaules, ses mains potelées accrochées à la surface - lisse, métallique et dorée - du muret .

—De toute façon je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal Loki. N'est-ce pas ?

—Jamais, répond l'enfant avec la nonchalance assurée de celui qui ne doute pas de la force de ses convictions.

Ses yeux bleus pétillent de gratitude, alors que les feux d'artifices éclatent dans un éventail de couleur. Sous la nuit d'encre piquetée d'étoiles.

.

Jamais, pense-t-il alors qu'il achève le corps piétiné et broyé de Theoric avec sa dague.

Jamais, songe-t-il alors qu'il regarde, avec une lueur malsaine et victorieuse dans ses iris vertes, le visage du guerrier mourir dans des gargouillements sanglants.

Jamais, murmure-t-il alors qu'il chuchote au creux de l'oreille du mourant qu'elle lui appartient. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Jamais, hésite-t-il en mesurant les conséquences de ses actes.

Jamais, soupire-t-il avec un sourire de cruelle satisfaction en voyant que son plan a marché et que pas le moindre soupçon n'enveloppe sa personne.

Jamais, pense-t-il alors qu'il annonce à l'asgardienne la terrible nouvelle.

Jamais, questionne jalousement son cœur blessé en voyant le corps de Sigyn s'écrouler sur le pas de la porte, en entendant ses cris de douleur, en sentant la violence de son chagrin à travers les larmes qui défigurent son visage, en contemplant la souffrance qui secoue son corps soutenu par Snotra et Var.

Jamais, répète-t-il pour lui-même alors que Sigyn pleure la mort de son fiancé Theoric dans une embuscade orchestrée par les Trolls de Geirrodur.

Ignorant les origines de cette curieuse attaque alors que le véritable criminel laisse son visage s'animer d'un chagrin mensonger.

.

_Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Loki, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Jamais ma tendre et douce Sigyn. Jamais…sauf par amour._

.

* * *

.

.

**Dans Marvel** Loki voulait se marier avec Sigyn mais celle-ci était fiancée à Theoric. Il assassina ce dernier par le biais des Trolls de Geirrodur. Il aurait ensuite pris les traits de Theoric avant de révéler son identité après la cérémonie de mariage…mais comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai pas choisi de reprendre cette épisode des comics car je voulais coller à l'intrigue des films et de ma future fic :P

**Dans Marvel **Snotra et Var sont les sœurs de Sigyn et deux des huit filles d'Iwaldi et Freya.

Bon ce fut assez dur d'écrire sur un Loki amoureux sans trahir le personnage d'origine. Pour moi il n'a aucune regret d'avoir tué Theoric…mais la souffrance de Sigyn le bouleverse quand même un peu (beaucoup ?)…enfin bon j'espère que cela se voit malgré tout dans le drabble.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à suivre ma page Facebook (Mikipeach) ou à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Le prochain écrit sera une ficlet se concentrant sur un aspect des mensonges de Loki dans les films. Il sera posté samedi ou dimanche.

A bientôt !


	9. Roi

Et voilà le neuvième écrit sur notre cher Loki et qui cette fois-ci une ficlet faisant une rétrospective sur une des plus grandes phrases de Loki après le "Je ne suis pas ton frère" *ton tragique avec musique mélodramatique*.

Je remercie _Eä_ et _Llyanou_ pour leur review et s'en plus attendre je vous laisse à votre lecture.

.

* * *

_**Roi**_

* * *

.

Je suis roi.

C'est ce qu'il clamait haut et fort. Ce qu'il hurlait pour justifier ses actes. Ce qu'il criait à la face du monde pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. Pour sortir de l'ombre de Thor. Pour oublier la monstruosité de ses origines.

Je suis roi.

Il n'avait jamais voulu du trône. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il lui revenait de droit tout comme Thor. Alors il n'avait jamais cherché à le revendiquer….du moins jusqu'à ce que cette différence qui enveloppait sa personne ne finisse par l'étouffer et le faire chuter.

Je suis roi.

Il avait fini par s'intéresser au trône. Un jour où il s'était assis dessus, alors que la salle aux milles colonnes était vide de toute présence, découvrant la délicieuse sensation d'être élevé et de savoir que tous les regards étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers lui, de dominer le monde du haut de son piédestal. Oui ce jour-là il avait songé qu'être roi serait délicieux pour obtenir cette attention qui n'avait toujours été que chimérique dans son existence.

Je suis roi.

Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'entre lui et son frère il était certainement le plus apte. Il était le plus réfléchi, celui qui élaborait toujours des plans, observait le terrain avant les batailles au lieu de foncer dans un rugissement guerrier, connaissait bien des secrets et des histoires sur les Neuf Royaumes. Thor fonçait sans réfléchir, il préférait la force brute à la stratégie, il aimait les batailles et dédaignait les grimoires, il rêvait d'aventures et d'imprévus au lieu d'user de patience et de gouverner l'ensemble de ses sujets. Il n'était qu'arrogance et Loki avait tremblé d'indignation en voyant que le choix d'Odin ne c'était pas porté sur lui quand il avait fallu choisir son successeur.

Je suis roi.

Il avait alors agi, retardé le couronnement pour tenter d'inverser le sort mais hélas tout avait dérapé dû à la maudite inconscience de Thor et il s'était retrouvé seul. Thor banni, une guerre à leur porte et la vérité brisant la pauvre bulle qui n'avait cessé d'englober son existence jusqu'à maintenant. Un Jotun. Un monstre. Rien. Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais et n'aurait jamais le trône. Alors il se mit à le vouloir comme jamais. Etre roi devint son obsession, sa certitude, son repaire alors que son cœur était rongé par la trahison, la solitude et le mensonge.

Je suis roi.

Plus de limite. Plus d'hésitation. Plus de mesure. A quoi bon ? Il avait alors menti plus que jamais, tué père et innocents, tenté un génocide, blessé son frère, renié les années d'amour, d'amitié et d'aventures entre les enfants Odinson, rêvé de gloire et de puissance, semé le trouble et le chaos sur son passage. Il n'avait été que cruauté, fourberie, perversité, mensonge…juste pour être vu. Juste pour se venger. Juste pour de l'attention.

Je suis roi.

Il avait toujours été farceur, menteur, retord mais aujourd'hui ces caractéristiques avaient pris une nouvelle tournure. Elles n'avaient plus de limite. Il usa plus que jamais de magie et de mauvais tours blessant avec une lueur malsaine dans ses iris vertes son entourage, usant des faiblesses des autres pour les faire ployer avec un sourire cruel contre terre, se délectant de la souffrance d'autrui par revanche, mentant, dupant, corrompant, tuant. Il n'était qu'un serpent crachant son venin, ondoyant dans l'existence pour mieux attaquer et briser autrui, s'associant et trahissant ses alliés de toujours, abandonnant épouse, mère et frère.

Je suis roi.

Il niait ses erreurs avec un sourire insolent, revendiquait avec fierté ses crimes, lâchait dans l'air une remarque cynique, insultait les morts qu'il avait causées, crachait sur les mains salutaires qui espéraient naïvement le sortir de sa déchéance. Ils étaient idiots. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait être sauvé ? Il n'avait plus d'espoir. Tout étincelle d'espérance était morte le jour où la vérité l'avait poignardé dans toute sa sournoiserie. Lui, le Dieu du Mensonge. Alors il avait sombré dans les abysses ténébreuses de la souffrance.

Je suis roi.

Il ne pouvait être lumière et héros….alors il serait fourbe et ténèbres. Il renierait l'honneur et glorifierait la traîtrise pour atteindre le sommet. Pour écraser de sa perversité ce monde qui n'avait cessé de le mépriser et de leur hurler par ultime vengeance qu'il était roi. Le seul. L'unique. Et rien d'autre.

—Je suis roi, murmura-t-il sous l'effet d'une sourde colère alors qu'Odin l'avait envoyé dans les geôles d'Asgard.

Un rire sardonique s'échappa des lèvres d'Amora alors qu'elle se penchait vers la paroi dorée et magique qui empêchait le fils de Laufey de s'enfuir. Sa robe épousant ses courbes à damner le plus vertueux des hommes d'Asgard, ses lèvres charnues appelant les baisers, sa chevelure soyeuse et volumineuse tombant sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une cruauté fourbe tandis que plus haut Thor ramenait glorieusement la paix entre les Neuf Royaumes.

—Non Loki, susurra-t-elle. Menteur tu fus, menteur tu es et menteur tu resteras. Jamais tu ne seras roi. Tout juste le bouffon dont les scaldes chanteront les échecs et les farces.

Non il n'était pas roi.

Juste le roi des menteurs, couronné d'opprobre.

* * *

.

.

_« Menteur tu fus, menteur tu es et menteur tu resteras »_ s'inspire d'une merveilleuse réplique de Balder envers Loki dans le comics de Rodi : _Thor & Loki _:D

La conversation entre Amora et Loki se situe pour moi dans le deuxième film quand Loki est en prison. (et oui…elle le nargue tutafait). J'avoue aimer écrire autant sur Amora que sur Sigyn...passion des contrastes quand tu nous tiens.

« Scalde » est le terme nordique pour définir les poètes.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review car n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont toute ma fortune et ma plus grande récompense qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (tant qu'elles sont constructives) :D

A bientôt !


	10. Freyadottir

Et après une courte pause voici le nouvel écrit de ce recueil qui s'avère être un OS de nouveau sur Sigyn et Loki mais à travers la relation de notre charmant Loki avec les sœurs de cette dernière.

J'ai en effet voulu me concentrer sur ces demoiselles car elles sont pour moi très importantes pour l'univers de mes fics Thor/Marvel sur ce couple. Et puis bon c'était l'occasion d'explorer une nouvelle partie de la personnalité de Loki. Bref bref une petite expérience littéraire nous allons dire qui j'espère vous plaira un petit peu.

Un grand merci à _Arkady_,_ papatte_, _Eä_ et _An Eerie Fairy_ pour leur si gentille review auxquelles je répondrais ce week end.

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Freyadottir**_

* * *

.

Loki n'aimait pas Sif parce qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Thor et le méprisait avec toute la condescendance dont pouvait être capable la Déesse de la Guerre envers le Dieu du Mensonge. Il n'aimait pas les piques de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg envers sa personne et malgré la répartie cynique et joueuse qu'il renvoyait avec un sourire farceur aux Trio Palatin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant que Thor ne cessait jamais de partager leur compagnie. Ignorant, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son jeune frère, le sentiment de frustration et de rejet que ressentait le plus jeune des Odinson.

Mais par-dessus tout Loki détestait les Freyadottir. Il détestait chacune des filles de la Déesse de la Beauté. Chacune d'entre elles.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Hnossa, la seule fille légitime de Freya et par malheur sa grande cousine. Savoir qu'il était apparenté à la fille de son défunt oncle Ve l'avait toujours profondément irrité. Grande, élancée, aussi belle et voluptueuse que sa mère, Hnossa était le « Joyaux » d'Asgard. Stupide surnom que lui avait attribué une cour bruyante et tourbillonnante dans laquelle l'Asgardienne, aux épaisses boucles caramel, aux yeux noisettes et au long nez plissé par les moqueries que ses lèvres lâchaient dans les airs, évoluait avec l'aisance de la mondaine et l'arrogance de l'enfant gâtée qu'elle avait toujours été. Un lien de parenté, un titre de noblesse, Déesse de la richesse, et voilà un rire méprisant s'échappant des lèvres d'une Asgardienne friande des commérages de la cour, orgueilleuse princesse glissant sur les trottoirs de l'existence le menton haut et une lueur de supériorité étincelant dans ses prunelles, une voix condescendante et ennuyée adressée à une petite Sigyn arrivant pour la première fois à la cour de la Cité d'or. Pas la moindre connaissance de la guerre ou de la politique dans ce minois que même un Fandral adolescent avait tenté de séduire une fois, avant de recevoir un rire humiliant comme seule réponse. Non. Il ne voyait point de « Joyaux » en elle. Juste une princesse orgueilleuse et superficielle pour qui les mœurs de la cour n'avait aucun secret. Son seul plaisir était de voir son visage rougir de colère quand il lui rappelait, par une réplique cynique, que sa mère avait déshonoré son nom, par amour pour le roi des Nains, en exposant aux yeux de tous l'existence de leur huit filles. Rien n'était plus doux que de voir cette mère élogieuse envers ses deux jeunes fils, cette mondaine lançant les modes et les frasques de la cour, cette orgueilleuse sans la moindre étincelle d'intelligence, trembler de rage et de honte devant l'humiliation de voir les batardes de sa mère évoluer à la cour d'Asgard sous ses yeux.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Nanna. L'aînée de cette ronde d'enfants illégitimes d'Iwaldi et de Freya. Une nouvelle Asgardienne à détester cordialement. Une silhouette svelte et élancée, seuls traits physiques que sa mère et elle possédaient. Nez long piqueté de tâches de sons, yeux bleus brillant d'une intelligence discrète sous leur lourde paupière, visage allongé aux joues pleines et aux mâchoires fortes, longue chevelure brune…autant de caractéristiques héritées du roi de Nidavellir et soulignant sa différence. Humble, elle avait toujours fui les réceptions mondaines, contrairement à Hnossa ou Lofn. Aux falbalas elle avait choisi le fracas des armes, vouant ainsi sa vie à la guerre en revêtant l'armure et le nom de Valkyrie. Il aurait peut-être pu apprécier, ou supporter, cette guerrière aux traits décidés et à la longue tresse sombre, si il ne s'était pas heurté à la finesse d'esprit de l'Asgardienne. Car Nanna n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux observaient le monde dans une douce indifférence et remarquaient bien des choses. Il n'aimait pas son intuition, ce regard qui semblait décelait nombreuses de vos pensées à travers vos gestes et vos paroles. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, la trouvant froide et ennuyeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche un jour vers lui, revenant d'un entraînement, pour lui murmurer d'une voix glaciale et menaçante que si jamais il brisait le cœur de sa petite sœur elle lui arracherait les yeux et la langue pour les lui faire manger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en étouffe avec. Alors il l'avait détesté. Il n'y avait rien de plus énervant de voir ses farces et ses intentions découvertes par un regard bleu observateur et lourd de sens.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Idunn. Ah Idunn, Idunn, Idunn…Son ennemie jurée, celle qui avait droit à son mépris le plus tendre, à ses piques les plus cyniques, à ses farces les plus mauvaises. Il la haïssait. Il ne pouvait supporter cette blonde au port royal et altier, aux yeux verts, froids et intransigeants, aux mâchoires fières, aux lèvres charnues et aux joues pleines…Si Nanna avait hérité du caractère guerrier de son père, Idunn avait reçu toutes les caractéristiques physiques rappelant le sang royal de ce dernier. Droite, élancée, sure d'elle, froide, ses yeux s'étaient un jour posés sur lui pour le juger et analyser avec une intransigeance implacable la personnalité du dernier des Odinson. Elle lui avait dès son arrivée à la cour manifesté un dédain que Loki lui avait rendu avec le sourire et les farces en prime. Gardienne du pommier de l'immortalité, guérisseuse, dame de compagnie de Frigga…autant de titres que cette garce ne méritait pas et qui ne faisaient que renforcer cette assurance absolument exaspérante. Idunn, la pire parmi cette myriade de sœurs, la plus fière de toutes, et la plus virulente dans son opposition envers l'amitié entre Sigyn et Loki. Elle était l'ombre rôdant et se glissant entre eux pour briser les moments que les deux magiciens pouvaient partager entre eux, celle qui lançait un regard glacial et des paroles menaçantes envers Loki, celle qui ne voyait qu'en lui le Dieu du Mensonge et qui ne cessait de lui rappeler sa différence par rapport à Thor. L'honnête et valeureux Thor. Idunn...son ennemie de toujours.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Lofn. La plus exaspérante. Le caractère et le physique de sa mère dans une jeunesse remplie de frivolité, de spontanéité et de volupté. Tout en elle rappelait aux anciens de la cour, les boucles blondes, les pommettes rieuses, les lèvres malicieuses appelant les baisers de Freya dans sa jeunesse. Elle était vive, pétillante, frivole et un brin vaniteuse en voyant le succès de sa beauté auprès de la gente masculine d'Asgard. Ses yeux marrons recherchaient l'amusement et les fêtes, sa voix pépiait devant les tourments des cœurs, son esprit disséquait avec un plaisir enthousiaste les passions, son cœur vibrait aux sons des louanges de ses prétendants. Une coquette se promenant dans la Cité d'or avec bijoux, étoffes aux couleurs vives, coiffures soignées et serties de fleurs embellissant sa silhouette. Elle était malicieuse, coquine, joueuse usant de ses anciens cours avec Frigga pour enchanter les cœurs en peine, se plaçant comme la magicienne des cœurs brisés, des filtres d'amour et autres babioles pour contrôler les sentiments. Elle divertissait Frigga, faisait rire Thor par son caractère volubile, taquinait Loki, rendait folle de jalousie Hnossa qui ne pouvait plus revendiquer fièrement sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, soupirait d'amour devant Fandral…une idiote sans cervelle pour Loki. Même ses connaissances en magie étaient médiocres aux yeux du Dieu du Mensonge qui n'avait jamais vu dans les enchantements et les sorts de manipulation de cette demoiselle une quelconque raison de se vanter. Elle n'égalait pas Sigyn de ce côté-là.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Snotra. La sage et réservée Snotra. Silhouette élancée et chevelure blonde de sa mère. Pommettes hautes et yeux bleus de son père. Elle passait des heures le nez dans les livres, s'enivrant de l'odeur des parchemins de la bibliothèque, ses longues mains aux doigts fins caressant les ouvrages poussiéreux alors que ses prunelles dévoraient avec l'avidité et la curiosité du savoir. L'intelligente, contrairement à Lofn, son ainée. Douce, réservée et sage, autant de qualificatifs pouvant définir les traits gracieux et chaleureux de l'Asgardienne à la cour, total opposé avec la froideur de Nanna ou l'orgueil d'Idunn et d'Hnossa. Il aurait pu l'apprécier. Oui ils auraient pu bien s'entendre, aimant tous les deux le silence de la bibliothèque, les histoires fleurissant entre les pages jaunies des livres, le parfum de l'encre. Oui ils auraient pu mais il avait fallu que Snotra rejoignent le banc des sœurs méfiantes à son égard et voyant d'un mauvais œil la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sigyn. Seul avantage ? Elle était la moins virulente et la moins menaçante entre Nanna et Idunn.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Syn. La vertueuse et timide jeune fille, au visage toujours animé d'une froide réserve la rendant stricte et peu démonstrative. Menton pointu, petit visage, yeux d'un vert terne, chevelure châtain blond…le régime de vie qu'elle s'imposait semblait influencer sa physionomie frêle et élancée. Petite souris perdue dans les lois de la cour asgardienne qui ne cessait de respecter scrupuleusement les lois d'Asgard, terrifiée à l'idée d'un moindre faux pas de sa part et de son entourage. Sa silhouette était toujours guindée et parée dans les atours les plus simples avec toujours une étole pour cacher sa gorge et ses épaules à tout regard qui aurait pu être chargé de désir à son égard. Car si Lofn était la volupté, Syn n'était autre que l'incarnation de la vertu. Une prude, une pauvre enfant ennuyeuse et surtout l'ombre buvant les paroles mauvaises d'Idunn envers le plus jeune des fils Odinson. Loki l'avait toujours trouvée profondément pathétique à se cacher derrière un raisonnement manichéen, à fuir le plaisir et à boire les paroles d'Idunn, Snotra ou Nanna pour les recracher sous ses yeux comme des préceptes vertueux et teintés d'une vérité sans appel. Ah pauvre naïve qu'il prenait plaisir à torturer et à briser juste pour blesser l'orgueil et le cœur d'Idunn.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Var. La fille au caractère et au cœur de Nain. La plus sauvage, la plus libre et la plus incongrue dans la Cité d'or. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie, ses pommettes hautes donnaient à son visage en forme de cœur des allures de poupées alors que sa chevelure aux tons cuivrés retombait dans un fatras et un désordre qui causaient bien du soucis aux domestiques pour tenter de lui redonner une allure plus princière. Elle était la fille riant à gorge déployée devant les farces de l'existence, l'enfant courant dans les rues et parcourant les jardins les pieds nus, l'inconsciente aimant se baigner dans les rivières, la farouche qui clamait haut et fort « Croix de bois, croix de gemme si je mens je vais en Helfheim ! » parce que le respect des serments était la plus grande fierté que son père avait pu lui donner, la demoiselle aimant la chaleur des auberges et l'arôme de la bière que lui tendait en cachette Volstagg. Bruyante, libre, fougueuse, impulsive…un véritable ouragan qui se jetait toujours dans les bras de Sigyn dans un éclat de rire complice, qui babillait avec Lofn et qui admirait, les yeux brillant d'envie, les actes héroïques de Brunhilde, Sif ou Nanna. Une furie exaspérante qui dédaignait avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse la présence de Loki.

_**.:::.**_

Il y avait Sjofn. L'enfant ultime de la honte, celle qui avait jeté l'opprobre de trop sur la famille de Freya et qui avait définitivement condamné la Déesse aux yeux du Père de Toute Chose. L'enfant séparée de sa mère et ayant été élevée par une Hnossa réticente avant de couvrir la dernière des Freyadottir d'une possessivité maternelle et jalouse. Des boucles châtains, des yeux bleus, des tâches de sons parcourant ses joues rondes, Sjofn était la rêveuse, l'enfant jolie et la romantique. Une naïve demoiselle dont les yeux empreint de candeur se posaient sur les hommes de la cour et les valeureux Faucons Rouges d'Odin en rêvant de pouvoir rencontrer un jour le prince qui ravirait son cœur. Une poupée choyée, gâtée et déguisée par Hnossa. Une préadolescente qui venait toujours courir se réfugier dans les jupons de Sigyn, qui venait réclamer la tendresse, les câlins, la douceur et les tours de magie de la meilleure élève de Frigga. Une demoiselle qui venait se confier dans des chuchotements frénétiques et des sourires joyeux à sa grande sœur la plus compréhensive. La sœur qui venait troubler leurs moments non parce qu'elle les voyait d'un mauvais œil mais juste parce qu'elle voulait profiter de son ainée. Sjofn la benjamine réclamant attention et amour. Ni une magicienne, ni une guerrière, ni un obstacle à la relation qu'entretenaient Sigyn et Loki…juste la sœur de trop et une nouvelle demoiselle inutile aux yeux du Dieu du Mensonge.

_**.:::.**_

Oui il les détestait toutes. Toutes avaient droit au mépris ou la haine de Loki. Oh ce qu'il détestait ces sœurs qui dédaignaient, accaparaient ou protégeaient Sigyn.

Sigyn. Sixième enfant de Freya et cinquième fille d'Iwaldi. Douce Asgardienne juste mignonne par rapport à la beauté de ses sœurs et n'éveillant pas la moindre étincelle de désir dans sa physionomie aux traits parfois enfantins. Une demoiselle au visage doux, aux boucles blond cendré, aux yeux d'un bleu métallique comme son grand-père Njord – le Dieu de la Mer -, aux traits tout en rondeur. Caractéristique physique qui lui avait valu d'être qualifiée de « dodue » par une Loreleï voluptueuse, avant que l'adjectif « grosse » soit lâché d'un ton tranchant et méprisant par une Amora sulfureuse et se moquant avec sa jeune sœur de l'élève de Frigga. Elle était chaleureuse, généreuse, compréhensive et sans doute la seule qui était venue le voir les yeux brillant de curiosité et de sympathie à son égard peu de temps après être arrivée à la cour d'Asgard. Elle avait voulu devenir son amie. Comme ça. San rien demander en retour. Parce qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle restait toujours là malgré les farces de Loreleï et Amora, malgré ses mensonges et sa différence aux yeux des autres…elle était toujours là. Loyale jusqu'au bout.

Une oreille attentive, un sourire émerveillé devant sa magie, un rire joyeux devant ses farces, une moue désapprobatrice devant ses mauvais tours, une jalousie discrète quand il la délaissait pour Amora et Loreleï, une magicienne, une lectrice assidue des grimoires et des récits des scaldes, un éclat dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Une amie. Une confidente. Une main toujours tendue qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Et pourtant il la détestait. Oh oui il la détestait…sinon comment expliquer la colère qui saisit son coeur en voyant Sigyn entremêler ses doigts, dans un regard tendre, avec ceux de Theoric, membre des Faucons Rouges et un guerrier susurrant des mots à l'oreille d'une jeune magicienne rougissant de plaisir ?

Il détestait toutes les filles de Freya. Chacune d'entre elles. Sans exception.

* * *

.

.

**Dans Marvel** Hnossa est la fille de Ve et Freya mais ne possède aucun rôle particulier. **Dans la mythologie nordique** elle est définit comme un "Joyaux" et rappelant de ce fait que Freya est aussi la Déesse de la Richesse. J'ai choisi d'en faire donc la Déesse de la Richesse avant d'imaginer son caractère à partir de ces simples informations.

**Dans Marvel** Nanna est l'épouse de Balder (le seul fils légitime d'Odin et Frigga) et une Valkyrie. Bien sûr comme Balder n'apparait pas dans les films j'ai choisi d'en faire juste une Valkyrie.

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** Idunn est la gardienne des pommes de l'Immortalité et de la jeunesse éternelle ainsi que la seule à pouvoir les cueillir. Elle est en outre l'épouse de Bragi le Dieu de la poésie et considérée comme une guérisseuse bien qu'elle n'ait aucune prédisposition à la magie. Elle est une Asynjur autrement dit une dame de compagnie de Frigga. Loki lui a souvent volé des pommes du coup c'est à partir de là que j'ai imaginé leurs relations houleuses.

**Dans Marvel** Lofn est connue pour ses enchantements et ses sorts de manipulation. **Dans la mythologie nordique** elle est aussi la Déesse des amours perdus et une Asynjur tout comme Idunn.

**Dans la mythologie nordique** Snotra est la Déesse de la connaissance, de la sagesse et de la prudence ainsi qu'une Asynjur.

**Dans la mythologie nordique** Syn est la Déesse de la Justice et la Gardienne de l'Assemblée des Ases, seule elle peut décider de qui doit entrer ou non. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné un caractère plutôt vertueux et épris de justice.

**Dans la mythologie nordique** Var est la Déesse des serments mais tout le reste sur son caractère n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et une envie de la lier à la race de son père.

**Dans la mythologie nordique** Sjofn est la Déesse de la Passion raison pour laquelle je lui ai donné un caractère romantique et rêveur.

**Dans Marvel** Les Faucons Rouges sont une armée d'élite aux ordres d'Odin et dont Theoric le fiancé de Sigyn fait parti.

**Dans Marvel** les Asgardiens font en moyenne entre 1m80 et 1m95 (voir 2m pour certains) or dans **L'Encyclopédie Marvel** les filles de Freya et d'Iwaldi dont j'ai pu lire les fiches font entre 1m70 et 1m80...j'en conclue que c'est une influence de la race naine de leur père.

Vu la longueur de cet OS je pense mettre le prochain drabble mardi. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	11. Rien

Bonne année à vous tous ! Et non je ne suis pas morte, me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble/mini-OS sur notre bon vieux Loki.

Je tiens à remercier Eä et papatte pour leur review, ainsi que Kitt-NA pour son ajout en favori et en alert de cette histoire. Ce recueil de drabble vient de dépasser les 2000 vues, malgré le peu de retour j'avoue que ça me fait bien plaisir.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Rien**_

* * *

.

—Père ! Père regardez ce que j'ai réussi à faire, s'écria Loki tout content.

Ses doigts de bambins s'agitèrent au-dessus de sa paume. Des flammes apparurent dans un doux crépitement alors que la fierté animait les traits enfantins du jeune asgardien. L'unique œil d'Odin se posa vers le petit garçon au nez long, aux traits fragiles et à la chevelure noire. Un sourire fugace éclaira ses lèvres avant que son attention soit attirée par les cris de victoire du prince ainé qui s'entraînait avec les apprentis soldats dans la cour.

Une lueur de fierté anima ses traits alors qu'il encourageait avec orgueil Thor. Costaud, les yeux pétillants et la chevelure blonde salie par ses luttes incessantes, Thor enchainait les coups, luttant contre ses frères d'armes avec la ténacité du guerrier en devenir.

Loki regarda les bleues et la terre qui recouvraient le corps de son frère qui ne cessait de hurler encore de nouveaux combats sous le soleil d'été. Ses iris vertes se tournèrent vers Odin dans l'espoir de retrouver cette attention et ce regard chargé de fierté qui ne lui avait jamais été entièrement adressé.

La flamme disparut dans le néant et dans un ultime crépitement. L'enfant retourna vers le palais, se faufilant entre les voutes de l'armurerie.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Loki, demanda sa mère en le croisant dans le jardin Est du palais.

—Rien mère, la rassura Loki dans un sourire timide.

_.:::._

—Loki…tu es malade, demanda avec un soupçon d'inquiétude Odin.

La main de son père effleura son visage palot, ses traits tirés et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux verts. L'enfant se mordit les lèvres ne sachant que dire et comment le dire. La fatigue tiraillaient ses membres éveillant une douleur lancinante qui le poussait à s'allonger dans le premier coin venu pour se laisser happer dans un sommeil profond. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et devait en cet instant lutter de toutes ses forces pour continuer à écouter leur père expliquer à Thor et lui l'histoire des Olympiens.

—Je…Je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir, marmotta-t-il en réfrénant un bâillement qui avait menacé de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

—Vraiment, s'inquiéta Thor. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Oui. Il avait lu pendant toute la nuit le grimoire que lui avait donné Frigga pour l'encourager dans son apprentissage de la magie. Il l'avait lu pendant toute la nuit, éclairé par deux petites flammes tremblotantes et flottant dans un faible crépitement au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait laissé son doigt glisser sur la calligraphie, murmurant le front strié par la concentration les mots qui fleurissaient sur le parchemin pour mieux les retenir. Il avait tenté d'apprendre certains sorts et de les exécuter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir les montrer le lendemain à ses parents et son frère. Pour voir leurs yeux admiratifs et fiers. Hélas la fatigue l'empêchait de produire le moindre sortilège de magie de façon concluante, tout ce que son corps réclamait c'était du repos et qu'importe si son esprit voulait briller devant sa famille ce jour-là.

—Non rien. Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki amer et une honte étrange tordant ses entrailles.

_.:::._

—A Nastrond mes amis, s'écria Thor en enjambant le bastingage du drakar dont les voiles claquaient sous la brise marine.

—Ne t'en fait pas Loki nous te ramènerons un petit souvenir, plaisanta Fandral en prenant le dernier sac de provisions pour le glisser dans la soute.

Le prince resta silencieux avant qu'un haussement d'épaules n'arrache son corps à son immobilité. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le visage gêné de Thor. Face à cette grande carrure et cette barbe mangeant le visage du jeune homme, Loki se sentait presque faible avec sa silhouette longiligne et ses traits anguleux, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et de la frustration qu'il ressentait à être laissé une nouvelle fois en dehors des aventures de son frère.

—Loki je-

—Arrête ce n'est rien, le coupa avec un sourire amusé Loki en s'échappant de la prise de son frère. Tu sais bien qu'entreprendre une telle quête ne me correspond pas. Puis à quoi me servirait ma magie alors qu'il va falloir se battre ?

—Ta magie nous a sauvé plus d'une fois, l'aurais-tu oublié mon frère, le corrigea Thor.

—…Certes mais l'aventure, le risque et les exploits des guerriers ne sont pas pour moi tu le sais. Je préfère profiter de ton voyage pour apprendre un peu plus de chose de l'art de la politique et sur l'histoire des Neuf Royaumes en compagnie de père.

—Tu ne m'en veux pas alors de te laisser seul, demanda Thor avec un discret sourire.

—Au contraire ! je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de toi pendant quelques jours. Quelle tranquillité et quelle paix cela se- Aie ! Tu pourrais éviter de frapper aussi fort.

Pour toute réponse Thor éclata de rire, amusé et rassuré par les paroles de son petit frère. Depuis quelques années ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble que quand ils étaient petits, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une profonde affection pour Loki, de s'inquiéter pour lui et d'apprécier les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient. Loki lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de quitter le drakar. Lançant un regard froid à Sif et sa chevelure d'ébène.

Les voiles blanches claquèrent dans le vent alors que le bateau disparaissait dans la lagune et les terres intérieures d'Asgard. Loki resta sur le quai, les mains crispaient et les doigts s'enfonçant avec force dans ses paumes.

Une larme rouge roula sur sa peau.

—Ah je te cherchais, pépia une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Le fils d'Odin se tourna vers Sigyn qui descendait les marches ocres des escaliers menant vers les quais. Son visage enfantin animé d'un grand sourire et sa chevelure bouclée lâchée sur ses épaules rondes. Ses yeux bleu brillèrent d'une lueur d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du Dieu du Mensonge.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Loki ?

—Rien, répondit-il d'un ton fuyant.

Rien. Juste de la frustration.

* * *

.

.

**Dans Marvel** Nastrond est un des nombreux royaumes de l'astéroïde sur laquelle se trouve Asgard...parce que oui Asgard est sur une astéroïde (ou une planète si on puis dire)...et tout comme moi vous vous coucherez peut-être moins bête ce soir.

Dans ma tête Loki, Thor, Sif, Sigyn et le Trio Palatin ont environ entre 17 et 20 ans pour la dernière partie de cette ficlet...bien que toutefois c'est suggestif car les Asgardiens vivent bien plus longtemps que nous ("5 000 ans de différence" comme dirait notre cher Loki) du coup cette fourchette ne se résume car leur apparence et en aucun cas leur âge véritable (qui doit minimum être de quelques siècles !)...voiloù ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et le prochain drabble arrivera dimanche.


End file.
